Fruits Basket
by StringInRepair
Summary: Rice balls in fruits baskets. Having two different sides. The one you share and the one you hide. We feel screwed up. We feel like the worst people in the world. We know rejection like we do an old friend. Or an old enemy. We should celebrate the good, endure the bad, and face up to the ugly.


**Because of my current mood, I felt up to writing this and taking a break from the romance scene for a moment. This is the result of that.**

Fruits Basket

Rice balls in fruits baskets.

Men masquerading as women out of fear, confusion, and insecurity.

Having two different sides. The one you share and the one you hide.

Unrequited love, long-nurtured and short term.

Lap dogs afraid to step out of line. Terrified of forming opinions and expressing opposing thoughts.

Bred fighters labeled as what they once were, never being able to shake their own past.

The misunderstood, quiet ones that remain observant and choose their words wisely.

The older brothers and older sisters that turned their backs, set the wrong examples. How they wish to go back in time and reverse things.

The inability to admit to love and feelings that have earned you rejection. The only reflex and defense you own is your anger; the very one that's been cultivated from when you were but a child.

Faking your way through life, painting on smiles, and hiding painful truths in order to be accepted. Never allowing anyone to know who is behind the cumbersome mask you wear day in and day out.

The hurt ones that channel their pain into revenge, fueled by cunning attitudes and broken mentalities. You feel warped and twisted, and sorely underestimated.

The forgotten. The ones with gifts and talents that go underappreciated in the shadow of another prized family member or friend. Those that always feel like the second choice. The last resort.

The martyrs. The ones willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of those they love and cherish more than themselves. The protective and lonely that help others to have a better ending.

The bullied. The ones that get laughed at and mocked. The ones that possess a strength beyond imaginable measures, filled with a ferocity and a passion that helps them cope.

The ones that speak before thinking. The very people that appear to be the manifestation of a child's bad dream, when they are one of the kindest of souls.

The bold, brave, and beautiful. The fire starters that refuse to settle or conform. Though they have been knocked down by the worst moments in life, they couldn't live with themselves if they remained on the bottom rung.

The complex. The majority of people own intricate natures such as this one. They straddle indecision, their heart ripping them in one direction while their mind drags them to the next. They know not how to live or be in a way that doesn't feel wrong. The ones that sink further and further into an abyss that's too dark for hope to shine.

We are rice balls in Fruits Baskets. Different. Outcasts. Anomalies.

We are lost until we are brought out of the wilderness. We walk towards what we don't see.

We have warring personalities and sides that compete to reign supreme.

We have feelings for people that aren't always reciprocated.

We have varying perspectives born of the different walks of life we come from.

We have pasts and moments we are ashamed of. But we have those times to thank for the lessons we've been taught.

We know when to speak up and when to remain silent.

We have people that we thought the world of, only to have our beliefs crushed and stomped on.

We know rejection like we do an old friend. Or an old enemy.

We act differently with each person. We have new faces for every situation.

We feel screwed up. We feel like the worst people in the world.

We feel left behind and abandoned. We feel like there is no one around. That no one cares.

We give things up. We do what it takes.

We have been offended.

We have uttered words we wished we could have taken back.

We have exceeded our own expectations.

We are _all_ multifaceted.

We should celebrate the good, endure the bad, and face up to the ugly.

Fruits Basket


End file.
